


Reason

by tbwh



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idol life, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jjuni is an angsty Fox uwu, M/M, One Shot, Tyun being the calm boy he is but he's not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbwh/pseuds/tbwh
Summary: A scene where Jjuni realized his feelings for Taehyunnie and they sort their feelings out in rush.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 32





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed, wrote this in a short time, but I like it so just posted here :)
> 
> @theboywhoheals_

He was in the toilet when he realized it. His actual feelings for his partner in crime, for his bestest friend ever, eventhough the latter is just three years younger. His legs can't stand still; they are itching to walk forever until he sees him right in front of his eyes. So he goes out, striding powerfully in hopes he catch a sight of bouncy, fluffy orange hair. In those 5 mins of walking, he discovers that he is so stupid, unbelievably dumb at this point. 

Why now? Why didn't he notice earlier? Those years are wasted just like that, when he can do SO much with Taehyun. 

Reaching the end of the hallway, his eyes actively scanning their company's living room, startled as Taehyun's shadow passing by. In his mind right now, all he ever care is to counter Taehyun's feeling back, not caring how he will appear later; hurried and uncool. Small steps become jogs, and in no time he find himself running to where Taehyun is now, barely holding himself back from tackling the smaller into the ground, peppering him with butterfly kisses all over his face. 

His hand unconsciously reaches for Taehyun's arm, startling the younger who is animatedly talking with Soobin about his new pet, and the younger halts his conversation and shoos the leader away immediately. 

Why? Because his instinct tells him to do so. 

He frowns and tilts his head to his right, confused because Yeonjun is panting hardly and drenched in sweats. All sorts of thoughts run wildly in his mind right after he sees how Yeonjun practically, yearns for his presence and answers (he hopes he's right about this), so he decides to stay, and listen. Because it is important to both of them. But having his feelings rejected now after 6 months of waiting (he nearly gives up but Beomgyu is going strong with his matchmaking plan) suddenly he feels like he doesn't want to know now, or never. 

_No, he isn't prepared for this, at all. Beomgyu-hyung, turn back the time, please!_

"-you! I love you!"

Taehyun is in trance. He feels numb and cold at the tips of his fingers and feet. He watches as the pouty lips forming the word 'love' and 'you' over and over again, but he choose to not believe in them. Because it feels surreal, and he doesn't want to wake up from this fever dream. 

"But it is real, Taehyunnie! Fck why did I realize this now, in the toilet to boot! Taehyunnie listen to me!", Yeonjun shakes Taehyun hard at his sides, pleading the younger to fully pay attention to him but he notices how Taehyun's eyes look, lost. His slender legs are giving up too. Oh no. He clicks his tongue, glancing up to locate the blind spots of the CCTVs before he drags Taehyun to a corner, trapping the younger in his little cage of arms. 

He cups Taehyun's small face and runs his thumbs over the apple of his cheeks, eyes searching for Taehyun's. 

"Hey there, look properly at me."

"...I am"

"Are you still denying the confession?"

"That is not real."

"Baby."

"No, don't call me that. Only fake Yeonjun in my dreams call me so."

"Sunshine."

"Don't call me that too. It is reserved only for my cuddling buddy, the Fox plushies." 

Yeonjun snorts. _This kid is hella cute he doesn't want to suffer alone from his cuteness_. 

"Baby, if you find me lying about my feelings, you can leave me here alone and walk away, as far as you can, without looking back. But this boy right here," he points at himself with an unreadable expression, "will have his heart crashes into pieces and might not be able to recover normally as he should."

Taehyun looks as calm as ever and Yeonjun panicks, but Kang Taehyun stays so he spills.

"It's been already 6 months since that night, right? I am so sorry for making you wait patiently for this stupid, dumber boy to finally completing the mutuals of feelings. I am such a trash," Yeonjun pulls Taehyun's face closer to his and bumps their their foreheads together. "Gosh, how I wish I could turn back time but I can't so I am being held accountable here for my mistakes of wasting the time we could have to ourselves making each others happy and find ourselves our version of homes and reasons to move forward, and own them up." 

Taehyun forces his eyes to shut and his body shakes violently from bursting into tears but he fails. His cheeks are wet with warm happy tears.

_Is this real? Oh God is this real? Finally._

"Kang Taehyun, the sun, star, and moon of my universe, I am madly, deeply in love with you. For those months when you weren't there clinging to my side, chanting loves and likes into my ears as your routine, doing whatever you can to make me laugh giddily because you said my laughs are contagious and they makes you double the happier, I miss them like crazy. It hurts me so much to know that once I did dismiss your feelings and act normally the next day without caring your feelings at all, I am truly, deeply, sorry for that."

Now, it's Yeonjun's turn to cry. Hard. To the point his shaking hands that are holding Taehyun's face till now, are safely kept in Taehyun's hold. 

_This isn't the time for you to get consoled by Taehyun! This isn't about you!_

"Hyung.."

"Oh God, I love you so much. I have loved you in the past, I love you now, and I know I will love you forever. And I know I can't compensate the time that we have lost, but I am more than ready to own them up and double my effort to make you happier than ever."

Yeonjun thinks he's sobbing now. Small hands wriggle to his sides before he is pulled into a tight hug; his ear bumped into the smaller's chest and the sound of his heart beats somehow wrenches his heart and tears it apart. 

"Don't blame yourself. I'm only hurting in the past but I have accepted them well now." Taehyun reaches the older's hair and run his fingers over the soft threads there, attempts in soothing the sorrow that fills their void and igniting the wild fires burning their hearts. 

"I can't force you into liking me, hyung. I always have it in my mind, that I should be grateful for having you by my side, and you actually playing along and tunes in to my attitudes and acts give me hope."

Soft strokes run down on Yeonjun's back and Yeonjun wants to stay a little bit longer.

"I get over them really fast, hyung I don't even know why. Maybe it is because Beomgyu hyung brainwashes me that your dismissal of my daily confessions and love tantrums is your way of avoiding to admit your true feelings for me." 

Taehyun laughs heartily now that he finally speaks his mind out. Taehyun tilts Yeonjun's chin up and he looks straight into his pair of eyes; they hold so much affections and feelings for him right now until he sees his own reflection staring at him back, he feels like crying, again. His tears has dried up when Yeonjun breaks down, and now they are threatening to spill and fell down prettily on his cheeks, again.

"You are the only one for me hyung."

Taehyun is a man of words and actions but he chooses to be the latter, right this instant, when they are so close like this, breathing each other's airs. He glances over the pretty pouty lips that are so inviting, so warm and so, so pretty and he doesn't need to think twice to capture them with his own. 

It's only a peck, a soft contact between two plump lips, but the both of them know by heart that ONE peck they share together now will become two, three and more, maybe too much to count in the future, when they are able to sort things out carefully once they reach their dorms.

"I love you, my starry night." Taehyun is his universe.

"I love you more, my moon." Yeonjun is the only one that is orbiting around his own world.


End file.
